


Ito-sensei Is Nightmare Material

by Fri3ndlyfir3s (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley in a bubble bath, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Junji Ito - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Scared Aziraphale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fri3ndlyfir3s
Summary: Of which Aziraphale discovers manga and Crowley tempts him to a certain book.





	Ito-sensei Is Nightmare Material

Regardless of however many books a single collector has he cannot help himself to be drawn by more. Even the most rediculous of concepts grabbed at his attention as the Angel and Demon walked hand and hand through the Isles of a new 'hip' bookshop just up the road from his own (an actual book shop mind you, not faux bookshop used as one particular Etheral beings personal HQ and rare book collection for millennia, where book sales of any kind where completely scoffed upon due to the prices and the sale of one too many 'pornography' titles ran the tots section completely dry).

The Angel's eye caught many titles, and of course that meant the Demon developing a slight head rush at the sheer force of each abrupt stop. A few times said occult figure was able to make out a few of the titles his partner had pulled off of the shelf, names such as The Tempest Tales by Walter Mosley, a rather particular tale called The Book Thief by a Markus Züsak and even the first of the Harry Potter books caught his eye (the foremost of which Aziraphale had put down immediatly, feeling it innapropriate due to certain circumstances).

Next they entered a rather paculier isle. A section of books with a sign hanging over them which read 'manga'. The Angel was in complete awe as he'd never seen anything quick similar, the closes resemblance he could make was for American comic books, however those where read left to right rather then right to left as the demon had pointed out (he had scoffed "like this, Angel," and correctly flipped to the front page.  
"Well how in the duce was I suppose to know that?" He stopped and eyed Crowley "How in the world did _you_ know that?"  
"I've read my fair share of suggestive Manga." he winked, completely leaving out his rather abrupt obsession with the Sailor Moon series in the late 90s. 

The Angel breezed through a few of the selections Ms Campbell (the owner) had in the isle, eventually landing on a quite intimidating peice of literature: The Junji Ito collection.  
"Oh..." he heard from over his shoulder "I wouldn't..."  
"And why not?"  
"Pffft-" sputtered the demon "not your brand."  
The Angel gawked "i dont have a brand... not an obsolete one anyway."  
Crowley now leaned lazily on one of the shelves "fine, if Ito-sensei's work interests you so much you'll want to start with his best work." From under the shelf he plucked a book that hadn't been there a moment ago and gave it to his husband.  
"Uzumaki?" Asked Aziraphale but Crowley simply sauntered away  
"Go on and pay then." He called "We'll be late for our reservation." And left for the car.

-

Much later after supper, when Crowley was occupied with pouring himself a bubble bath and drinking some wine with the door open (he still wanted Aziraphale in ear shot if he became bored or... just in case). The Angel remembered the bag of books he had purchased early that day. He had laid them on Crowley's kitchen table under the drunken influence of his kisses so a few had spilled out from the bag now, one of them being Uzumaki.  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes and snickered, how bad could a book possibly be?

-

It was the worst. He hadn't even managed to get half way through when he decided it was enough for the night. Crowley and he were now tucked away in the large spacious bedroom of his partners flat and for some ungodly reason Crowley had decided to take a nap, leaving Aziraphale alone as he read.  
The suspense and distinctive detail of the illustaion on the pages had seeped into his brain and as he looked into the corners of Crowley's room the paranoia had taken it's toll.  
He laid down and covered his head to the best of his ability but to no avail, he still shook with anticipation he knew only his anxiety could cause. 

At some point he must of subconsciously burrowed into Crowley's arm as the demon soon stirred and gave a gentle kiss causing him to almost jump completely off the bed.  
"Woah-" Crowley took his arm gently and tugged him back in, his breathing fast and skin sticky with sweat "darling, have you gotten any sleep?"  
What kind of question was that?! He had known the result of what the book could have done to him, he had apparently read It himself 'readings not my area' Aziraphale's arse. He set aside his scowling for tomorrow and simply shook his head in response, burrowing it deeper into Crowley's neck.  
"Told you it wasn't your brand..." He snickered and kissed the top of his head once more, then began to rock the Angel gently, humming a hyme of the 20th .

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my own experience. Still not finished Uzumaki but it made my skin crawl so bad I had to put it up for the night. Yay for horror Manga!
> 
> Hydrate and enjoy!
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
